


Safe and Sound

by Elydy138



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Draco's POV, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Separation, deal with guilt, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: Inspired by danasauurrr's animaticWhen Harry loses Sirius, he finds solace in Draco's presence. But now Voldemort knows about their relationship, and Draco has to leave Hogwarts.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from danasauurrr's animatic, "Safe and Sound"  
> Find it here! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7I-tECVlrxY
> 
> I found this animatic so beautiful, I needed to do something for it *-*  
> But basically, I just wrote a long version of the animatic xD  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, and don't forget, like and reviews are always welcome!  
> Also, go give some love to danasauurrr, they're awesome!

Dating Harry Potter. Had someone told me that a few years back, I would’ve laugh at their face. But now, he’s asleep in my bed, in the Slytherin dorms, and nothing seems out of place anymore. I lean down towards him and leave a ghostly kiss on his head. He sighs happily in his sleep, and I smile. I wish it could always be this simple between us.

 

*************************

 

It all happened in a blink. Suddenly, Harry started pacing around, screaming that Sirius was in danger and he was going to get killed. In a desperate attempt to calm him down, Hermione even went down to the Slytherin dorms to get me. I wasn’t sure about going up to Gryffindor tower, but she didn’t leave me the choice. She grabbed me by the arm and practically dragged me there.

Next think I know, I stand in the common room of the red house, and I try, the best I can, to appease Harry.

“You don’t even know if he’s really there.”

“Which part of ‘my mind is connected to Voldemort’s’ you didn’t get?”

“Do no insult my intellect, Potter. Besides, it never came to you that _He_ could be using this against you?”

“Why are you like this, Draco?”

I sighed, but I already know there’s nothing I can do to change his mind at this point.

“What do you want to do then?”

 

*************************

The day after, it still feels like a blur. I remember the trap, the Death Eaters coming against us. Then… then the Phoenix’s Order appeared and I thought, just for a second, that we might get out of it alive. But… Bellatrix killed Sirius. Even now, it feels like a nightmare, nothing real.

Harry has been staying in his bed since we came back. Nothing could shake him from his apathy.

Ron and Hermione come by every now and then, but they can’t get anything out of him. I’ve been staying in his room for a while now, but he doesn’t even seem to realize it. I check on him one more time, making sure he’s asleep, before getting out of the bed to get some water. My throat is dry, even though I’m not the one who’s been crying all this time. I just feel like… I could’ve done more. Maybe I could’ve avoided this, if only I would’ve convinced him to not go.

As my thoughts whirl inside my mind, I suddenly feel something pulling on my sleeve. I turn around, and my eyes fall in him, blurred with tears.

“Don’t leave me alone,” Harry whispers.

He bites his lips to repress a sob and I can’t stop myself. I take his hand and I hug him. It must be uncomfortable for him, being half-sitting half-lying down, but he doesn’t say anything. He hugs me back, his shaking hands grabbing my back.

“I’ll never let you go. I promise,” I whisper to him.

 

*************************

 

He looks so tired. So tired, devastated, shocked. There’s not enough enough words, not enough way to express how he feels. I know this and I wish I could help him more. He fell asleep in my arms, and I follow not long after.

 

*************************

 

It’s the noise of a door opening that wakes me up. I look over Harry, but he’s still sleeping. When I turn to the entrance, I see Professor Snape and my mother, standing there.

“Mother?” I breath, surprised.

“We need to get you out of here, Draco. You’re in danger now….” her eyes wonder from me to Harry and back to me again “now that the Dark Lord knows about your relationship with Harry Potter. I can’t bear to lose you.”

I could see the pain in her eyes. I know she is right, and this is the best solution.

Harry moves in his sleep, and grabs my hand softly.

“Alright. Just give me a moment.”

 

*************************

 

I leave the myosotis stem and a folded crane beside him. I know he’ll understand, somehow. I hate the idea of not being with him, but I can’t stay. I can’t stand the thought I could be a liability, or even a hostage to use against Harry. That’s the only thing that can make the separation bearable.

Looking again at the flowers, I imagine him sighing at them.

“ _As if you were that easy to forget_ ,” he told me once.

And the crane. I used to call it a dragon, just because it was funny to see his reaction every time.

“ _You call that a dragon only because you’re too lazy to learn how to do the real one._ ”

A teasing, an old remnant of the rivalry, the one that existed before Harry wormed his way into my heart.

I wish I could do more. As I leave the room, I whisper the words, hoping he’ll hear them in his dreams.

 

*************************

 

It has been almost two years now. The world outside the windows seems on fire. My mother has sent me letters, but my father has no idea of where I am. I’m safe. I’m far away from the war.

And I hate it.

_Does he look out his window too? What does he see?_

It hurts to think about him. I want to hope that he didn’t forget about me. That, maybe, he’s still waiting for me.

 

*************************

 

As Voldemort’s troops retreat for a while, the casualties appear ever more clearly. I barely can differ one dead person from another. As I work around a collapsed pillar to clear the way, the lifeless body of a young girl appears from under the crumbles. My hand wavers for a second, and I close my eyes.

I take in another breath and continue my work. Soon enough, the passage is open again, and the dead girl is lying down. I kneel down beside her, and for a second, I hope she moves. But her eyes are wide opened, her face distorted by fear.

I close her eyelids, but I’ll never forget it.

Suddenly, a shadow looms behind me. I turn around in a quick move, but I stop as soon as I see Harry’s green eyes. He looks tired. Even more tired than the last time I saw him.

He looks like… as if life has been drained out his very soul.

He walks to me, and a soft smile appears on his face. But it’s sad. It’s full of sadness and regrets.

“Harry...”

He looks at me, then at the girl’s body, and I can see in his eyes that he thinks he’s responsible for her death.

“Harry, this isn’t your fault.”

“If I had surrender to him earlier, she wouldn’t have died. None of them would have.”

“Listen, Potter, this isn’t...”

He closes the space between us, cutting the words from my mind. His eyes bare into my soul and I feel like he was looking purposely for me.

He takes my hands in his, somewhat forgetful of our surroundings.

“I wish we had more time, Draco. I’ve missed you so much...”

“Hey, Harry, it’ll be alright. We’ll survive this. We always do.”

He shakes his head, his expression bitter and tired.

“Harry, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. Hey, would you kiss me now?”

“I don’t think it’s the right time for that...”

“What if we don’t have more time?” Harry whispers, and suddenly he frames my face and presses his lips on mine. But it’s forceful, almost desperate.

I gasp for a second, and he lets me go.

“Keep fighting. You have to live.”

“Harry, what...”

But he’s not here anymore. I look around, panicked, and when my hand twitches nervously, I feel something in it. I look down, see the petals slip through my fingers.

_Myosotis. Forget-me-not._

I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I stumble, barely make it to the upper stair. There, I fall on my knees, and I bend down, the pain making it impossible to even stand.

I clutch the stem in my hands, against my heart, wishing I could bring him back.

But I am too late.

I am always too late.

 

_*************************_

 

When Hagrid steps into the yard, holding Harry in his arms, I want to believe he’s just unconscious. He has to.

“Harry Potter is DEAD!”

Voldemort can barely hold back his satisfaction. He grins, victorious, and I forget how to breathe.

He’s gone. Harry’s gone. The thought, the absurd reality crawls its way in my heart, and I believe for a second I’m dead too.

The Sun is going down in my soul, I feel cold, I feel empty.

_Keep fighting. You have to live._

This isn’t over. For us, at least, it isn’t. I step forward, wand in hand, and face the Dark Lord.

“Draco! Are you ready to return to your _true_ family?” he asks, taunting.

“I would have gladly do so. If you hadn’t destroyed it yet.”

 

_*************************_

 

After Neville takes out Gryffindor’s sword of the Sorting Hat, everything becomes a blur. The fight resumes, but something is amiss. I can’t shake the feeling that something’s weird.

I manage to fight my way through, following Voldemort’s trail. At some point, I manage to corner him in the Great Hall. I want to believe I can end this, once and for all.

I ready my hand.

 _For Harry_.

Suddenly, a gust brushes my side, and something dark appears beside me. At first, I don’t react, because, what could happen at this point? But I see Voldemort falters, and then I can feel the presence next to me. Another arm points out a wand at Voldemort, and I think my heart stops for a second.

He’s here.

Harry’s here.

I can’t stop the laugh that bubbles from my chest.

“Fashionably late again, Potter?”

He turns to me, his smile as shiny as ever.

“Wouldn’t you know about it.”

 

*************************

 

It is over, at last. Again, everything happened in a blur for me, but I’m pretty sure Harry stayed with me the whole time. His hand holding mine, he smiles at me as if I am the Sun.

I feel whole again, feel like my heart is alive again. My hand tightens around his, and he turns to me, smile so bright he’s blinding me.

“Told you we were going to survive this, Potter.”

“Can’t admit you can be right.”

I laugh, the joy bubbling in my chest again.

 

*************************

 

Later, when everyone has been sent at one of the temporary infirmary, I sit down on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to wake up. Outside, the Sun is coming down. It bathes the room in a soft light, and I find myself staring at the window.

 _Is this real?_ Still feels like a dream.

I’m pulled out my thoughts when I sense the bed moving.

From out of the corner of my eye, I can see him moving around, looking around, and finding me.

To be fair, he doesn’t have his glasses at the moment, I would’ve have forgive him if he didn’t notice me.

He smiles at me, happy, relieved, and I smile back.

“Slept well?” I ask with a smirk.

“Feels like a thousand centaurs ran over my body.”

I roll my eyes.

“If it’s just that, then...”

He laughs softly, and I realize how much I’ve missed him.

“Welcome back, Harry.” I whisper, as I press a kiss on his forehead.

He giggles, doesn’t even try to hide his amusement.

“I’m home,” he says, and I know we’ll be alright.

We’re safe and sound.


End file.
